


Death

by Shayochism



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can sense her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Red. Crimson.

My head was filled with the colour, awaiting it to brim up and burst. But it never did. It just remained feeling full, the backs of my eyes pressured beyond belief. I was so sure they would pop out.

It felt like an eternity.

BANG!

It felt like the click of a finger, eternity forced into one horrific second that was somehow stretched out and pulled, released to tense up again. The bang woke me up and reality came crashing back down like a tonne of bricks, hitting my soul as realisation sunk in to who I was and what had happened last. My chest rose up and sunk down in a rapid manner, panic flooding my veins, blinding my eyes.

Shit! I was blind! NO! NOO! 

Panic took hold of me again, my breaths rapid. 

I cried out, shrieked. Or at least I was sure I did. 

My eyes opened, crimson all around my vision, and I realised I wasn't blind.

I shrieked again. What felt like several seconds of panic, thinking I was blind, was only a mere moment as trying to breathe hurt, feeling like knives sticking into my ribs and piercing my lungs. Stabbing. Stab. Stab. Time was distorted. My unconsciousness lasted... I do not know, but it felt like forever, but also a moment as it did my first breath and panic.

The pain! It was sheer agony. My lung was surely pierced! Was it? How hurt was I?

I blinked quickly, more panic rapidly spilling through my body as I begun to think my eyes were damaged somehow, blood filling them. But the more I blinked the more the red slowly vanished, leaving me with a blurry vision and stinging eyes. Knowing I wasn't blind I closed my eyes to focus upon the pain. It was horrific! I moved my right hand to my chest to feel for the damage.

But I didn't.

I tried again, nothing happened. Again, again, again, I tried, but I couldn't get my hand to move to my chest. Oh no, no, what was wrong with my hand, and where was I?! How hurt was I? Was I dying? Oh god, I surely was. This pain was unbearable and I found myself shrieking out again. I think. There was no sound in my ears.

BANG!

That bang again. My blood ran cold and I stopped trying to move. I think I stopped breathing. There was something nearby, or something moving. Where was I?

A shooting pain shot up my leg and my body jerked, the vision behind my eyelids turning pure white in the agony, my body buckling and thrashing again. I think. I was panicking and I had no idea if I was still breathing, if I really was moving. 

More pain flared up in my body as I felt myself coming back to the living realm, so they say. Shooting pains. Jagged. Stabbing. I gritted my teeth. They would probably break and snap, chip, but the pain was so excruciating I didn't even think about my teeth. Was I bleeding? I must be. Internally? I must be dying. Nobody could feel this much pain.

My breath filled my ears as my panic intensified, panting, one, two, three, four. Fast. Fast. Faster. Hyperventilating. Panting. Pant. Pant. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. My leg! My arm! Head-neck-shoulders-stomach-ankles-leg. PAIN!

My vision turned white again. 

Where was I?

I was in hell.

No, I was alive. I remember now.

Crimson eyes on a tower of death, the enemy. Myself, many men and women yelling and charging, swinging weapons. Clashing in battle. What had happened?

I coughed. I begun to choke. Cough. Hack. Something stuck in my throat. It was choking me. I needed to get it out. I couldn't breathe. My chest was heavy. My eyes were heavy. Vision turning red.

As I felt myself slipping I coughed, turning my head to the side, just able to clear what was choking me. I spat out blood, heard it splattering against the floor.

My cheek was cold.

My cheek was wet.

I was laying my head in something.

It was... cold. Sticky. I moved my head a tiny bit. It felt like...

... blood. Panic. Can't breathe. PANT. PANT. Can't breathe. Heaving. Choking.

Blood. I could feel it now. Sticky. Cold... The smell. Blood everywhere. Coppery. Filling my nose, making my eyes sore. It was awful. Every movement, so slight, I could feel the sticky blood on the floor.

SMASH!

I stopped. 

I stopped breathing.

There was something close.

I lay still, panic haven rattled my body so hard now it felt like my limbs were burning aroudn my already broken bones. My chest heaving up and down quicker and quicker, breathing, panic, rapid gasps.

I tried to play dead, pretend to be that or unconscious. 

Something was coming, so I stopped moving. Steady. ... Shaking. Panting. Can't stop. 

Thud.

Oh no. The something was closer than before. Breathing fast. Faster. Fastest. Choking my breaths.

Thud.

It was coming closer. 

Thud.

My mind became rent with gruesome images. My death looming closer. Pain. Suffering. 

Thud.

Oh god, please don't see me.

Can't stop panicking. My body is burning under the surface with the panic, outweighing the pain.

THUD.

I held my breath, laying still. Whatever it was loomed several metres from my feet. It was heavy set. The thuds were loud.

....

It was silent. I was sure it was there. My feet felt funny. Tingling. Burning. I was so sure this thing was near my feet. I felt like my feet were absent from my body. They felt white inside. 

I didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't open my eyes. It was there. It was there! It was near my feet... Surely it was. Time dragged on.

 

....

.....

......

.....

....

Thud.  
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. .....

Thud.

The sound echoed around the area, each crash steady and dominant, the thing walking from my feet around to my right, each thud hitting close to my right leg, making the skin shake. Another thud higher, nearing my knee. A thud at my hip. At my shoulder.

I could feel it there, next to my head, it's foot close to my cheek. My skin tingled and burned at the same time.

Cold.

It was like somebody had placed a block of ice next to my face. Tendrils of frozen air creeping to my flesh, sliding across it, slithering at my mouth and nose, to my eyes, freezing. Absolutely freezing.

 

My breath picked up quicker again. No longer could I hold my breath.

My cheek was becoming so cold. Colder. ...

Crrraacc-c-c-c-cccc--kkkkkk...

My cheek felt painful. .... Cold. Freezing. I couldn't feel it. 

The strange sensation of something solid breaking could be felt below my eye. I realised my cheek was frozen.

I couldn't breathe. I hoped i'd suffocate. 

The thing was still there next to me. It had frozen my face.

I was going to die.

I wanted to live.

Please walk away. 

HELP. HELP.

I thought about my family. The first birthday I could remember. My late mum and dad. Family. Becoming a soldier. Coming home and seeing my wife. 

I wanted to see my son.

My daughter.

So cold... 

.. I was... shivering... from fear and the cold.

It was so... so cold... Breathing out each pant I could feel my breath was stinging hot on my freezing cold face. 

Whatever it was... stood still. It didn't move. 

My head was swimming. Panic. Panting. Choking.

I was almost choking again, hardly able to breathe. 

SNAP.

.... Thud. 

Thud.

I could feel the ice upon the floor next to my cheek shatter as it moved it's frozen foot, the next loud THUD just behind my head, the one after that to the other side of my head, the floor trembling.

I could feel it again.. right behind my head. 

My hair begun to freeze.

What was ... it doing? Why... why me?

Panic. Panic. Panic. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE. BREATHE. BREATHE. Don't... look-...

I opened my eyes.

Death opened it's gruesome maw.

I stared into the abyss.

I started into... death.... Felt my blood leaving my body.

My screams deafened me.


End file.
